Such a fresh air system usually comprises a housing, through which a fresh air path is routed. In the case of a supercharged internal combustion engine it is usual to cool the supercharged fresh air, i.e. the charge air, prior to entry into the combustion chambers. To this end, such a fresh air system can be equipped with a charge air cooler, through which fresh air can flow and which is arranged in the fresh air path. Here, the charge air cooler can be inserted into the housing of the fresh air system in different ways. Conceivable in principle is a slide-in solution, in the case of which the charge air cooler is laterally slid or inserted into the housing, i.e. transversely to the flow direction. To this end, the housing can comprise a lateral insertion opening through which the charge air cooler can be laterally inserted into the housing transversely to the fresh air path. In the case of such a slide-in solution, the insertion opening can for example be closed off with an outer end region of the charge air cooler, which simultaneously comprises connections for feeding in and discharging a coolant. In order to realise adequate fixing of the charge air cooler on the housing in the region of the insertion opening and in order to achieve an adequate seal between charge air cooler and housing in the region of the insertion opening, a comparatively major effort can be involved.